User talk:CycloneNkechinyer
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the we will see you bloom in no time don`t be shy make a page or chat! happy welcomes The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 02:42, August 29, 2015 (UTC) NEW profile pic Your final picture has been made. ----> [[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']][[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|'2005 - 2015']][[User_blog:PuffleXTREME|��'KATRINA'��]] 16:28, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Hello Yeah it's for the best if Douglas gets globalled. HypercaneTeen(talk) 11:20, September 10, 2015 (UTC) sorry i threatened you with knifeas sorry i threatend you with kinifes i was kidding Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 21:35, September 25, 2015 (UTC) VSTF involvements Hype, just to let you know that I have called an emergency meeting on this wiki for 0800-1300 UTC, regarding a possible calling in of VSTF to investigate and globally block some of our users on here. A few of our users have been found to be underage - Dwight, Douglas, EF5and SpCardozo have so far all been blocked for this reason, as we will be in trouble for letting illegal users onto the wiki. They were all blocked (except EF5) during a meeting between me, Hypercane, Austin and Marcus yesterday, and all of them were found to be in powerful positions on the wiki. It was repeatedly noted during the meeting that we may be at risk of an investigation ourselves, and so the decision to call a meeting today was made between me and Hypercane during the chat for today. Also, I investigated an argument started by Douglas in chat yesterday morning, between 0444 and 0743 UTC, and so he was already blocked for his behavior during this period of time. He was found to be sending death threats to Hypercane and Odile, which not only violates our user license agreement, but that of the general Wikia terms and conditions of usage. All of the users are being demoted and blocked for violating the law of Wikia usage. You may consider this harsh, but it is necessary to do. But either way, the VSTF needs to be given a heads up about Douglas, so I am asking you to come onto chat during the specified time period - if you cant and are elsewhere, I understand - just leave your part of the meeting on my talk page, and I shall take further action from the re. Thx, wsc (talk) 08:50, September 30, 2015 (UTC)wsc Meeting OK, then, just leave your contribution on my talk page, and ill put it through as evidence that way wsc (talk) 10:15, September 30, 2015 (UTC)wsc Please stop this HM, can you please stop trying to demote people for silly reasons, lease. I know that he has had spamming issues, but I think demoting him is a little too harsh a treatment, ok wsc (talk) 15:18, October 16, 2015 (UTC)Wsc ----- How come D-3 was demoted?? that's all i have to say right nowwsc (talk) 08:19, October 19, 2015 (UTC)wsc ----- OK, cool, then wsc (talk) 10:11, October 20, 2015 (UTC)wsc ----- Yep, that's fine, especially as he is only down to junior admin, not completely demoted - that seems fair enough wsc (talk) 07:47, October 21, 2015 (UTC)wsc =-=GTA Hurricane Season Do you have the names? Emma and V 22:54, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Account promotion Hi, HM - ive upgraded this account (its my original one) - is that OK - im getting bored of using my WSC one now, I feel like going back to this one for bit - if there's any problems, ill demote it again, OK?? Hypercanelayten123 (talk) 15:11, November 2, 2015 (UTC)wsc Thanks. Thank you very much! This is much appriciated. -Michelle Wiki Lockdown Please read my latest blog post immediately. Thanks -Michelle No need for Changes Monster, I have no intention on even semi-retiring, a lot of things, personal no less, have been happening lately that have been a bit time consuming. That, plus whatever time I do get, I've been putting into working on Hypothetical Events and the other Hypothetical Wikis, as well, I'm not sure if you are aware, but I'm also a YouTuber, so that's another thing. I AM Technically still here, I've just been dealing with the Other Wikis, trying to make them better and get more articles going. Not only this, but for the last week or so my Internet Connection/Router is either Dying or something else is happening, to where it keeps going in and out, and when it does, I only get about 30 minutes online in sporadic periods before maybe going out for hours on end.. So as soon as that's resolved, my activity here should be back up again, especially with Hurricane Idol in play. -- As for Admin/B-Crat Ship, No changes are Necessary, I promise you, and as I've said before, I have no plans on even semi-retiring, I may not work on Articles very often but it doesn't mean I'm not gonna be around, but I'm never leaving/abandoning this wiki... that is unless something absolutely significant happens.. until then, no changes are needed. CycloneRyne94 (talk) 02:28, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Me and you, Confrence Time Alright fella, you have made your mistake. Come on chat at the earliest convinience so we can talk about it. Thank you. -Michelle timeline Timeline of tropical activity in the 2019-2020 South Atlantic cyclone season ImageSize = width:800 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/10/2019 till:01/06/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/10/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_(210–251_km/h)_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:till color:canvas from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:01/02/2020 text:January from:01/02/2020 till:01/03/2020 text:Feburary from:01/03/2020 till:01/04/2020 text:March from:01/04/2020 till:01/05/2020 text:April from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" --HurricaneOdile | drop something in the box • • 23:43, November 12, 2015 (UTC)